


falling offxgun

by sarahparah



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Off/Tay friendship, Too much fluff, i will ship them till the day i die, offgun - Freeform, too adorable pls kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahparah/pseuds/sarahparah
Summary: after off sees the eyes of the boy he just yelled at for spilling his coffee on him, he is determined to find him and make him his.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	falling offxgun

The plain font on his phone screen read 4:07 pm. Off was on his way to get his fourth coffee of the day. The rainy November day was one for the books, but not in a good way. First he only got three hours of sleep last night, then he stubbed toes multiple times, and he also was incredibly jet lagged. It didn’t help that he had an aching bruise on his head from hitting it while getting in the car. It was not his day. Of course Off was pissed, but he tried to keep his temper in check until he could let it out when he reached his apartment. Walking into the busy coffee shop, he rubbed his head in hopes to relieve the pain of the pounding headache that altered his mood. He stood in his black jeans and a gray sweatshirt, in the line at Starbucks. His fluffy chestnut hair was messily covering his forehead. Black sunglasses covered his lazy and tired eyes in order to not get noticed by a crowd of screaming girls. He was really not in the mood for that to happen. The straight face he wore in place of his normal smiling one warned the boys not to test him this morning, and he was left alone to wallow in his aggravation. The line had moved up enough to where he could see the board full of options. Not that it mattered, though; he already knew his order: large hot coffee, no sugar, no cream. Once the middle aged man was done spending literally ten minutes to order one green tea, Off stepped up and ordered his classic drink. As he turned around to leave the cozy coffee shop, he felt a body slam against his and a burning hot liquid seep into his sweatshirt. Off sucked in a quick breath, feeling the scorching drink.

“Oh- oh my god! I’m so so so sorry! I’ll buy you another coffee!” A boy younger than him began to wipe the stain that was already forming on the grumpy boy’s pullover. Off couldn’t see his face, but he seemed to be college age. He tried to keep his anger inside, despite its attempts to escape through his mouth.

“No, it’s fine,” Off said monotoned with a little hint of frustration and annoyance in his voice. This boy continued to apologize as he patted the bottom of his shirt and his waistband with napkins. His messy hair covered his embarrassed face, stopping Off from discovering what he looked like. Not that Off cared; he was too peeved to care about him.

“I really didn’t mean to, I just,” he lifted his head up to look him in the eyes, “I have literally been having the worst day and I guess I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I-I can buy you another coffee, to replace the one that-“ he rushed, still scrubbing his soaking shirt.

“I said no! I can buy another coffee!” He shouted despite his best attempts to keep in his anger. He snapped his head up to meet eyes with the boy who had just shouted at him. His eyes filled with panic.

Off looked down at the flustered boy to connect gazes. It was like a wave hit him smack in the face. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and his eyes were indescribable. His shining hair, his pearly-white smile, everything about him hit different. The warm sunlight shone down on him in an almost angelic way, like it was fate, or some crazy supernatural force like that. Nevertheless, he stood there awe-struck, mouth slightly ajar.

“I-I’m sorry sir.” He said before beginning to turn around to leave. Off panicked, he had just met his future boyfriend, he couldn’t let him go now, especially like this. He stood there in a love-struck panic, unsure of what to do. He decided to just go for it.

Off, the man who’s mood matched his bitter coffee order, looked straight into the beautiful eyes that belonged to him, the boy who matched his sweet latte order. The vibrant and deep color put him in a trance. Off suddenly, while staring into the clumsy boy’s stunning face, felt guilty for making him feel bad about spilling his drink even though he wasn’t completely at fault. He also bumped into him.

Hey! Wait.” he said, voiced raised so that he would hear him through the bustling coffee shop. He confusedly turned back around, a look of curiosity on his glowing face.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk, today is just not my day.” he said chuckling shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh,” he responded, his face coming out of his curious look, and into a more casual one, “It’s totally fine, everybody has those days, right?” he slightly laughed to himself, still wondering why this guy was making conversation.

He smiled a tiny blush and ruffled his hair. He slung his bag around his shoulder, and walked to the trash to dispose of the soaking napkins.

“Bye,” He whispered and rushed out of the coffee shop. Off stood there stunned, but soon copied the boy and left Starbucks.

—

Off opened the door to the studio, blushing uncontrollably over the kind and pretty boy with the gorgeous eyes.

“Well, well, look who had a major mood swing.” Tay smirked, spying Off’s smiling face.

“What happened? Why is your shirt wet?” Arm asked, genuinely curious.

“I met a boy.”

“Woah, what? What was he like?” Tay’s eye brows knit together.

“He, um, he spilled his coffee all over my shirt and then he tried to clean it up and he was really nice and really pretty and I was a complete asshole and I feel so bad but I really want to make it up to him.” Off rambled on about the boy he had met for approximately ten minutes.

“Well,” Arm asked, “did you get his number?”

“Fuck!”

—

Off went into that Starbucks, the one way across town, everyday for the next three months in hopes to see him again. He never was there, though. After three months, Off finally gave up. He accepted the fact that he was probably long gone and would just be another stranger for the rest of his life. Now, he just went to the busier, closer Starbucks instead of trying to catch the ghost of a boy he once saw. Today, though, Off went on a run during the busiest time of day, and passed by the coffee shop he had memorized. Off, needed a little more caffeine to finish his run, stepped in the door. He ordered his straight black coffee and scanned the room for a place to sit. Probably not best to order a “dine in” order when every booth and table was full. Off’s eye caught one booth in the back corner, only occupying one boy.

“Excuse me?” Off got the boy’s attention. “Can I sit here?” He pointed down at the seat across him. The young man’s head shot up. Off’s head suddenly felt dizzy and his mind did a double take. Was that who he thought it was? Was that the boy he had been dreaming about since he looked into his eyes that awful November day?

“Sure.” His voice even sounded the same.

Off sat across him. They held eye contact for a few moments. Now, Off was positive it was him. He had the same deep eyes that Off had never seen in anyone else.

“Oh- oh my gosh! You- I know you!” The boy awed, realizing who he was sitting across from. “I spilled my latte all over you sweatshirt!”

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Off smiled jokingly. The two talked for awhile, telling each other about themselves.

“You know,” Off began, “I knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes that day.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Gun smirked at the boy who became bright red from embarrassment.

“Yeah…” he said, nervous about what he was about to ask. “Hey, before you go do you maybe want to, um, hang out sometime? I know I was such a jackass that day and you probably don’t want-” Off was hushed by a warm hand meeting his. His gentle touch soothed his anxiety immediately. It became even more unbelievable to Off that this boy he had met for ten minutes, three months ago, had this affect on him.

“I would love to.” he said smiling sweetly. He wrote down his number on Off’s coffee cup underneath his name, and walked away. He stared down at the writing and read it to himself. It had the boys phone number on it and his name. It hadn’t occurred to him until now that he didn’t even know his name.

“Gun. What a beautiful name.” Off thought to himself. Off stood, bewildered at what had just happened to him, but still satisfied he had just secured his future love. He was falling in love with a boy he barely knew, he could only hope that he was falling too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an absolute hoe for off jumpol and gun atthaphan  
> they are so married its not even funny asdfghjkl


End file.
